


Sunbathing Encounters

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, H.C.B.B.S. (Hermitcraft RPF), Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Viktor | Iskall85, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyhermits (Hermitcraft RPF), Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Season/Series 07, Vaginal Sex, Viktor | Iskall85 Has a Penis (Hermitcraft RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Stress often takes a moment to relax in the sun. Multiple partners show up on various occasions to have some fun together.
Relationships: Natalie Arnold | Stressmonster101/Viktor | Iskall85, Natalie Arnold | Stressmonster101/impulseSV, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Blue-screen Iskall

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Stress, so this happened.

The sun felt amazing on her bare skin. The closeness to nature was one of the many things Stress adored about living in the jungle this season. Her druidess origins squealed with joy at getting to jump bare-footed onto the jungle floor every morning. Being so close to her friends was another plus, though right now she was enjoying a moment of solitude, through late-afternoon sunbathing on the island in the middle of her pond after spending most of her day relocating the librarians to their new home. Stretching languidly, she turned over onto her back and let the sun's warm rays touch her chest. Without too much thought, she let her left hand trail down her chest, slipping between her thighs. She sighed as she slowly rubbed herself, the gentle pleasure starting to ease any tension that was still in her limbs. 

Suddenly, her calm and peace was disturbed by something or someone crashing into a tree nearby. Her communicator didn't go off, so if it was a Hermit, they didn't die. If it was a mob, they would despawn eventually. Stress couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Stress!" Ah, so it had been a Hermit. More specifically, it had been Iskall. "You're  _ naked _ !" 

"I'm aware of that, luv'," she replied, opening her eyes to try and spot them. Her gaze eventually found them on top of a tree about ten blocks from where she was sunbathing. A silly thought entered her mind, and she asked them: "Care to join me here?" Iskall looked like their mind had hit a blue screen. 

"You...what?" They chuckled, trying and failing desperately to hide their nervousness. 

"Join me. Take off your clothes," Stress repeated. When Iskall didn't move or talk, she rolled her eyes at them and spread her legs. "I'm subtly trying to ask you if you'd like to  _ fuck  _ me, or if I should call one of the girls." That definitely seemed to spur them into action. Within seconds, they jumped down to her level, their boots softening most of the impact. Stress folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes again, patiently waiting in the comfortable warmth that surrounded them. She heard the rustling of their clothes; heard them hopping on one foot as they stripped down. While she waited, Stress' hand found her centre again. She let out a happy hum, almost forgetting Iskall was even there until their hands grabbed her knees and they buried their face between her thighs.

"Fuck!" she squealed, her hands grabbing their hair in response. They wasted no time in lapping at her, and it felt  _ so wonderful _ . Stress was warm, she was horny, and being treated like a pillow princess felt amazing right now. And they were so good to her, too. Her first orgasm washed over her in gentle waves, but Iskall didn't stop. Their tongue entered her, and they fucked her with quick, shallow movements. Stress squirmed beneath them, panting as her second orgasm began to build. Would she be able to come a third time? She wasn't sure.

"Iskall, Iskall, gorgeous," she whined, pawing at them. Their head shot up from between her legs, staring up at her with gentle concern. Stress smiled at them. "I don't know how many I have in me," she admitted, "and I'd really like to come with you inside me at least once." 

"Fuck," Iskall cursed quietly. Their cock was half-hard, but not quite ready for them to penetrate her yet.

"C'mere," Stress told them. "Get on my face." They cursed, she assumed, in Swedish, but did as she instructed, carefully kneeling over her and lowering themself onto her lips. She let them slip into her mouth. They weren't too long, but they were nice and thick, making her jaw ache just slightly as she let them further in. Stress could feel them slowly growing harder, and if that wasn't a turn-on…she  _ needed  _ them inside of her pussy, and soon, or she would surely lose her mind. Whether on instinct or because they truly perceived her better than she thought they did, Stress wasn't sure, but Iskall suddenly got up, moved backwards slightly, lifted her ankles onto their shoulders and  _ slammed  _ into her. They grunted, while Stress let out the longest moan. Her walls pulled them in further, and they bottomed out. She felt so nice and full. 

"So warm and tight," Iskall murmured, immediately starting to thrust in and out of her. 

"Take me; mark me; breed me," Stress whined in reply. "Anything you want, just… Faster, Iskall,  _ please  _ darling." They immediately sped up, pistoning into her. Gods, they felt heavenly, brushing past her G-spot on every thrust. She was gasping and moaning loudly now, letting them lift her arse upwards. She swore the new angle was making her see stars. 

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train out of left field, a high-pitched moan their only warning before Stress' limbs spasmed and their hands were the only things keeping her in place. She could feel they were trying to hold back until her breathing calmed. She would be having none of that. 

" _ Fuck  _ me like you mean it, Iskall, please," Stress told them on a breathless groan. Iskall took a deep breath. Then their thrusts changed into long and deep ones. Stress let her legs fall against her chest and pulled them on top of her so she could reach their backside. They towered over her, but for once that came in handy, allowing her to gather some of her own wetness and spread it around their hole, pushing a finger into them. Stress had seen how much they had enjoyed bottoming at the last party at the Hobbit Hole; who was she to deny them that sensation? They groaned loud and unashamedly, suddenly spilling their seed into her before pulling out and collapsing onto her chest, their face cushioned by her breasts and her tummy. Smiling, Stress caressed their hair.

"That was lovely, thank you," she soothed, feeling them start to fall asleep.

"You're amazing," they murmured against her skin. "Nap?" Stress chuckled, carefully wrapping them both in the blankets she had dragged out to the island and pulling a pillow behind her head.

"Yeah," she agreed, kissing the top of their head. "Nap."


	2. Impulse takes a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse takes a break from building a farm.

There was a big downside to having to call Impulse's base her home now: Stress didn’t have a suitable spot for sunbathing. It annoyed her to no end. She  _ needed  _ to feel the warmth on her skin; to let the light re-energise her. 

So when Impulse announced he'd be going AFK for a bit, she grabbed her blankets and snuck into the jungle. She was grateful Impulse hadn't changed her little island. Depositing the soft sheets of fabric onto the grass, Stress quickly undressed and stuffed her clothing into her shulker. She let herself fall back onto the blankets and just laid there like a starfish for a while, soaking in the rays and thinking of nothing in particular. 

"Oh my…" The quiet comment brought her out of her daydream. Blinking, Stress realised Impulse was standing at her feet, looking at anything but her naked body.

"Sorry," she replied, cheeks burning with shame. "I missed my sunbathin' spot and you were AFK so… I'll leave."

"What?" Impulse was looking at her face now. "No, please stay!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I was just startled a bit; wasn't expecting to see such a  _ gorgeous _ surprise when I came back here to grab some more redstone."

"Are you sure?" Stress asked. Impulse seemed a bit agitated, and she couldn't exactly figure out why. "You look nervous." He laughed incredulously. 

"There's a beautiful naked woman sunbathing in my yard and I'm trying really hard to hide a semi," he admitted under his breath, now gazing at his feet again.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Seeing as I've embarrassed myself enough for today with that, I'll leave you be." He was about to turn and fly away when Stress suggested: "Or…" He paused. She continued: "...you stop hiding it and get it in me." Crass, direct? Maybe. But being on a server with two dozen partners for years now had taught her not to speak in riddles if you wanted something -- unless you were Joe, of course. Impulse made a tortured sound, but nodded, kneeling next to her after dumping his elytra and armour in his inventory. Stress reached for his belt and, pushing his totem of undying to the side, undid it and opened his shorts. She unceremoniously pulled the front of his underwear down just enough to free his cock through his open fly, which was definitely more than a semi now.

"I don't have lube on me," Impulse gasped as she stroked his length. He was on the smaller side when compared to some of the other men on the server she'd had the pleasure of sleeping with over the years, but if False's stories at girls' night were to be believed, he made up for it in skill.

"I think I'm good," Stress reassured him. The sun and sunbathing always had a certain  _ effect  _ on her, heightening her arousal. "Just go slow when you enter me." Impulse bit his lip and nodded. He got between her thighs, slipping one hand between her folds as he lined himself up.

"Fuck, Stress, how are you this slick?"

"Blame the sun," she replied jokingly, her last word turning into a keening moan when she felt him penetrate her. Oh, Gods, that was  _ nice _ . Impulse brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"You good?" Stress nodded, tilting her hips so he had a better angle. "Alright." Impulse pulled back and pushed back in. Stress' limbs were turning to jelly already as the feeling of the sun's warmth began to mix with the feeling of Impulse thrusting into her. He was stronger than she had expected, which made for a pleasant surprise when he reached for her arse and lifted her pelvis up into the air, reaching a spot inside of her that made her see stars.

"Fuck!" Stress squeaked. Impulse was still completely dressed, and it was turning her on beyond belief. She wanted to see him come apart, using her body to chase a quick release between redstone projects. 

"You're amazing," Impulse told her between gritted teeth. "I just want to…" He groaned as she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock. "I just want to  _ slam  _ into you, baby, but I don't want to hurt you." Fuck, but that was exactly what she wanted from him.

"Please," Stress moaned. " _ Use  _ me, 'Pulse, luv’,  _ please _ ." She whined quietly. 

“Void, Stress,” Impulse cursed, “you can’t just say shit like that!” Stress rolled her hips.

“Come on…” she whined. If he wasn’t going to hurry up soon, she was certain she was going to implode. “I know you want to…” That seemed to be enough to convince him. Impulse’s forehead was slick with sweat as he moved, and Gods, False had been right. He most certainly knew what he was doing. Stress couldn’t stop the soft sounds she was emitting even if she wanted to. 

“I’m close, baby,” Impulse warned, and he tried to pull back. No! She wanted to feel him come undone; know that  _ she  _ was the one responsible for his release. 

“Come inside me,” Stress squeaked, reaching for his arse so she could hold him in place. Impulse shuddered. She felt his come coat her walls, immediately starting to leak out of her and onto her thighs. One of Impulse’s hands sought her clit. The unexpected extra stimulation brought Stress over the edge instantaneously, pulsing around him as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. When they had both calmed down, she smiled up at Impulse and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. 

“That was a wonderful way to take a break from redstone wiring,” he murmured against her lips. Giggling, she replied: “Thank you for that.” 

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” he decided. Groaning, he added: “I really have to get back to the farm I was designing over in my industrial district, though. If I don’t fix it soon, the daylight sensors will break the entire circuit.” Stress sighed. That was the downside of loving Hermits: everyone was always so damn  _ busy.  _ She kissed his cheek, whispering: “That’s okay, ‘Pulse. Is it alright if I stay here for a nap?” Blushing, she clarified: “I’m not exactly ready to move yet.” Impulse grinned down at her and kissed her nose.

“Definitely. False, Zed and Scar are coming over for dinner in a few hours, if you’d like to join us?” 

“Are you cooking?” Stress joked. Impulse feigned being shot in the heart.

“You insult me, Stress Monster,” he joked, kissing her nose. “No, Scar is bringing stew, Zed is taking care of the drinks, and False is in charge of dessert.” Stress tilted her head at him.

“And you?”

“I provide the necessary entertainment, of course!” Impulse quipped. They both groaned as he carefully slipped out of her. “Just let me know if you want to stay for dinner, and I’ll let everyone know to bring one extra portion.” 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to turn this fic into a series, because I love Stress. Planned chapters will at the very least involve False (because it seems impossible for me to write a fic without involving her) and Xisuma, but if you have any suggestions for who else can join her, I'd love to hear them! They also definitely don't have to be just one person either, I'm open to larger-than-twosomes! ;)


End file.
